kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
New California Republic
The New California Republic (or NCR for short) is one of the largest and strongest factions in the post-war US, whose military power easily rivals that of the Enclave, Legion, and even the Brotherhood of Steel. Their territory spans much of the Mojave Wasteland, pretty much all of New California, and even some parts of Mexico. History The history of the Republic dates back to the survivors of Vault 15 who emerged from the shelter around 2097 and founded the town of Shady Sands. With the assistance of Vault Dweller, who destroyed the Khan raider tribe, Aradesh and his daughter, Tandi, led the community into prosperity. With expanding trade routes came cultural exchange, eventually culminating in a movement aiming at forming a national entity. The idea resonated with other wastelanders and won popular support, leading to the formation of the New California Republic in Shady Sands in 2186, with a trial council government established to draft the constitution. Three years later, in 2189, the Republic proper was voted into existence as a federation of five states organized around major settlements in the wastes: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow. Less than a century after its founding, the Republic is a model example of post-apocalyptic success and good ethics. Steady expansion and development led to widespread political enfranchisement, the establishment of rule of law and its enforcement, security from threats within and without (to a reasonable degree), and good standards of living (above mere subsistence, at minimum) are a reality for its massive population of over 700,000 citizens. The situation improved even further with the Mojave Campaign and securing the flow of electricity and water from Hoover Dam to the Republic. However, the protracted campaign has come at a cost. The death of President Tandi, who cherished the humanitarian values upon which the Republic was founded, resulted in marked changes in the character of the Republic. The NCR in 2281 is in a period of transition, experiencing rapid economic growth and dramatic political changes, endangering its original grand ideals. Nowhere is that more evident than in the morally corrosive, imperialist Mojave Campaign, championed by President Aaron Kimball and aiming for the unilateral annexation of the city of New Vegas as the sixth state of the Republic. Years of campaigning led to a stalemate, locking NCR as the protector of New Vegas from Caesar's Legion, without a single cap in tax revenue from the New Vegas Strip or concessions from Robert House, proprietor of the Strip, who is content to abide by the terms of the Treaty of New Vegas and use the 5% of the dam's output for their own ends. This left the Republic overstretched and weighed down with bureaucracy, unable to properly supply its campaign, the direct result of both General Oliver's insistence on massing troops and resources at Hoover Dam and Camp McCarran at the expense of the rest of the Republic's Mojave garrison and the NCR Senate having cut funding to the Mojave Campaign. Meanwhile, NCR citizens continue to come to the Mojave Wasteland, either as traders, fortune seekers, or citizen-soldiers fighting for the Republic, swelling New Vegas' economy while dwindling the Republic's. More Info Inventory Infantry * NCR Trooper * NCR Military Police * NCR Heavy Trooper * NCR Ranger * NCR Veteran Ranger * Chief Hanlon * Colonel Royez * General Oliver NCR_trooper.png|NCR Trooper NCRMilitaryPolice.png|NCR Military Police FNV_NCR_salvaged_armor.png|NCR Heavy Trooper NCRRangerFNV.png|NCR Ranger NCRVeteranRanger.png|NCR Veteran Ranger Chief_Hanlon.jpg|Chief Hanlon Royez.png|Colonel Royez FNV_General_Lee_Oliver.jpg|General Oliver Vehicles * Military Trucks Military Truck.png|Military Truck Aircraft * Bear Force One Bear_Force_One_Vertibird.png|Bear Force One Category:Fallout Category:Factions